Early Ties That Bind
by Vessa Blackheart
Summary: Nami is captured by Buggy the Clown mere days after refusing Luffy's offer of being the first to join his crew. But when she is caught by Buggy she meets his green haired bodyguard. Can she convince him to let her go, and possibly leave Buggy's crew?


"You were trying to steal from _me?_" A male high-pitched voice electrified the air around the orange haired girl. Her back was to the open door way and she could only see shadows imaged on the wooden wall in front of her. She had herself elbows deep in treasure only to be discovered by the Captain of the boat. And it wasn't just any treasure; it was Pirate Captain Buggy's treasure. And he never appreciated someone stealing his valuable wealth; what pirate did?

"Uh, hi?" Her face paled as she turned around with her lame greeting. Who says "hi" to a pirate that looks like he's ready to decapitate you? Apparently Nami did. His cheeks matched the bright red color of his clown nose and his eyebrows were furrowed together in anger. Dark eyes glared at her as she did her best to feign a nonchalant smile. It wasn't working.

"I ought to _kill_ you girl!" His hand suddenly appeared from within his cloak holding five daggers between each finger. Nami clutched her chest, but really was reassuring herself on the retractable staff she kept there. Sure enough, his hand detached sending the daggers flying at the girl's face. She reacted quickly, drawing her staff and batting his hand away to the ground. The captain cried out in pain as she charged him ready to deliver a swift hit directly to his large obnoxious nose. "_Help_!" The captain cowardly yelped just as she reared her arms back, ready to deliver the blow.

Nami found herself suddenly pinned against one of the thick wooden walls of Buggy's boat, the wind completely knocked out of her. She half expected the thing holding her against the wall to be Buggy's other hand. But she was surprised, as she sucked in a gulp of air, to see another man holding her there. What scared her even more was the large katana he held under her chin. She swallowed hard feeling the blade gently touch her neck. Beads of sweat now nervously rolled down her temples as she met the eyes of the swordsman. Under the dark green bandana she could see shadowy black eyes stare intently back at her. Even under the stressful situation, her cheeks heated in a light blush. His gaze made her nervous in multiple ways. He clearly was dangerous, but also held an air of mystery.

"Please…don't…" She attempted to whisper to him softly so Buggy wouldn't hear but his gaze never shifted.

"What should I do Buggy?" It struck her as odd he didn't call him "Captain." Most crew members always referred to their captain by title. This man did not.

"Take her to a holding cell. I'll figure out what her punishment should be later. We still have that goofy kid to take care of. Stay with her though; who knows what other crafty ideas she's thinking of." Buggy's hand attached back to his wrist and the clown pirate disappeared up the staircase. Nami still found herself held tight by the swordsman. Quick as lightning, he sheathed his sword and held Nami's arms behind her back in a painful grapple. A small wince of pain escaped her lips before he swung her around and smashed her into the threshold of the treasure room, her breasts and side of her face pressed roughly against the wooden frame.

"Don't try anything." His breath tickled her ear, and although she was experiencing pain from her arms and being slammed into a wooden post, a small shiver rippled down her spine. He had himself completely pressed against her as he whispered in her ear. She nodded briefly and he led her up the stairs without another word.

The holding cells Buggy was referring to weren't far from the treasure room and the swordsman tossed her inside one unceremoniously before locking the cage door. She remained lying on the floor watching his movements carefully. He grabbed a wooden chair and plopped himself on it crossing his hands behind his head. It looked to Nami like he was ready to take a nap, which wasn't exactly following Buggy's orders. She saw her brown staff tucked inside his waist sash next to his white hilted sword. If only she could get a hold of her weapon, without it she was quite helpless. Though the man looked primed for sleep, his breathing gave him away that he was still alertly awake. Nami still refused to move however. Not until she devised a plan would she even say a word or move an inch.

The man pulled the bandana off his head and wrapped it around his bicep. Nami's chestnut eyes bulged from their sockets upon seeing his hair. It was the lightest most unique green she'd ever seen before. Since it was slightly curled as well, it reminded her of moss. But the marimo man had her slightly confused. She'd heard of a swordsman with green hair before who traveled the East Blue. He was a famous bounty hunter but disappeared not too long ago. Though as she stared at this man she convinced herself it wasn't him. That man was nicknamed a "demon" and wielded three swords, not one. This guy didn't look anything like a demon and she only saw one sword. Almost unbelievably on time a small man entered the holding cell room carrying two katanas.

"Here I fixed these for you, but you really need to be more careful and stop breaking them." He handed them over to the seated swordsman who took them silently. The short man wiped his face leaving a smudge of black on his cheek before turning and leaving. Nami's breath hitched in her throat as she stared unbelievably at the man.

"Roronoa Zoro?" The corner of his mouth hitched into a smile and he cast his first glance at her since pinning her in the treasure room.

"That's me…" Nami couldn't believe it. Since when did the famous "pirate hunter Zoro" join a pirate crew?

"I thought…I thought you were a bounty hunter?" She sat up quickly forming a plan. If she could remind this Zoro his hatred for pirates and how he once captured them, maybe he'd free her and leave Buggy.

"I was, until I met Buggy."

"Why?" Zoro unsheathed his white hilted sword and sliced through the air slowly.

"I can't cut someone who ate the Slice-Slice devil fruit. He's invincible to sword attacks. And when I tried to collect on his bounty, he defeated me."

"Buggy defeated _you_? But I hear you're unstoppable in the East Blue!"

"I am pretty undefeatable, but Buggy had the one up on me. In addition, when I started to tire his buddies joined in on the fight."

"You versus an entire crew?" She couldn't help but feel her jaw drop wider.

"I lasted for a while, until Buggy hit me in all the confusion. He said in exchange for not killing me, I'd have to become his personal bodyguard."

"But he already has such a strong defense."

"Maybe against swords, but not much else; other pirates with more powerful devil fruits could easily trump him and he knows it. He's willing to risk my life against those people, not his own." Nami sat on the damp floor of her cell contemplating the small conversation she and Zoro just had. It surprised her he was so open to telling her how he was no longer a pirate hunter. Maybe he just didn't care. Or maybe he knew Nami wouldn't be alive much longer, so it didn't matter. Well, she couldn't let that happen.

"So, if you're not all that into being one of Buggy's pirates, why don't you just let me go? I won't tell anyone and…and I won't have to die or anything." It felt odd to speak so carefree about her own demise. Zoro scoffed loudly and sat up in his chair.

"I can't let that happen." Nami's mind raced until she remembered something Buggy said.

"That boy!" Zoro's eyebrow arched.

"What boy?" He stared confusedly at her.

"Buggy caught my Captain!"

"You're a pirate?" His voice held such disbelief that Nami frowned, even though she wasn't a pirate and that Luffy kid wasn't her captain. But Zoro didn't know that.

"I am! And that idiot captain of mine got himself captured! But that little cage he's in won't hold him long. He ate a devil fruit!"

"More devil fruits?" His beady black eyes rolled around in his head.

"There's over hundreds of devil fruits! And I heard Buggy saying something about entering the Grand Line! That's where most devil fruit users are! But my captain also plans on going in the Grand Line, and I'm his navigator."

"You're a navigator?" For some reason, this question held more doubt in it than when he questioned she was a pirate. Nami felt her blood boil towards this man.

"Yes," she spoke through gritted teeth. "And my captain needs more recruits on his ship, seeing as I'm the only one."

"A pirate crew of two people?" Zoro began to laugh loudly. "That's ridiculous."

"A pirate hunter who's a pirate?" She threw his own situation back at him. His laughing ceased and he glared at her, though not as harshly as before. "Anyway, join _Luffy_! He won't make you protect him or anything or force you to do things Buggy does. He's…" She thought about the boy she'd met only a few days ago. "He's nice." She smiled warmly, but knew she could never actually join him. Zoro remained silent for quite some time before speaking.

"I don't care about pirates, or Buggy, or your captain. I want to become the world's strongest swordsman; find Hawk-Eye Mihawk and defeat him in the Grand Line. That's my dream and goal, and that's all I care about." Nami bit her lip after he spoke. She couldn't promise him anything such as meeting Warlord Hawk-Eye Mihawk, or Zoro becoming the strongest swordsman. She'd just have to try begging on for size.

"Look, I wish you all the best with that, but please let me go. I'm just a thief who steals only from pirates. But clearly I should be a bit more careful. I don't have any special abilities or fighting abilities, I'm just a useless girl. The most I can do is navigate which I'm sure Buggy already has a navigator so I can't even help him."

"You'd leave your captain that fast to join Buggy?"

"Well, no, but I'd—"

"I think I'm done listening to the cat thief for now. You're spewing nothing but lies to me in the hopes I'll let you go. And it won't happen."

"I will scream and my captain will break out and come after your pirate hunting ass!" Nami found herself rising to her feet yelling foolishly at the dangerous man.

"You scream, and I'll kill you." Though his threat should have scared her, Nami was hoping Luffy's ears were stronger than this swordsman.

"LUFFY! LUFFY HELP! I'M DOWN HERE! LUUUUUUFFY!" Her voice echoed in the prison room loudly. Pinching her eyes shut she continued to scream at the top of her lungs. Until she was swiftly knocked off her feet and pinned on the floor, Roronoa Zoro lay on top of her, his hand firmly covering her mouth. Her eyes snapped open and stared into his penetrating ones. The scariest thing about this dangerous demon were his cold, unmoving irises that seemed to show no sign of humanity.

"Shut the hell up." He whispered urgently at her. "You _want_ me to get in some serious shit with Buggy?" Nami shook her head violently 'no' yet Zoro remained on top of her. His hand covering her mouth was warm but calloused and rough in contrast to Nami's soft plump lips. The green headed swordsman suddenly stared at the girl in a new light. Maybe it was their prior conversation, or the current position he found himself with her. But the tangerine haired girl suddenly intrigued him. He brought up his other hand to stroke the side of her face from her temple to chin.

Nami was shocked how soft this man's rough hands could feel as he caressed the side of her face. His eyes had previously been harsh, but now they were showing something else. She couldn't quite process what it was, but she felt it was either amazement, intrigue, desire, or a combination of all three. She couldn't necessarily blame him. He'd been on a pirate ship with nothing but men for the past few days, and now she showed up. And Nami knew she was beautiful.

Zoro continued to touch her soft pale skin. It was delicate, nothing he'd ever come across since his youth. Kuina had been soft, but this girl; she was fragile, but not in a bad way. An overwhelming feeling of the need to protect her enveloped his senses. This wasn't a girl who could take care of herself like Kuina had. No, this was a girl who needed protection, _his_ protection.

"What- - what's your name…?" He whispered softly, slowly removing his hand from her mouth. Nami's pink tongue darted out to lick her lips. She could taste the remnants of his skin, a mixture of alcohol and shark. Clearly he'd been eating before coming here. And naturally he smelled like steel.

"N-Nami." Zoro found it humorous her name meant 'wave,' as in the ocean not a greeting. From this close he could smell her orange hair and found it ironic she smelled of tangerines. There was also a faint smell of money on her clothes, and Zoro wouldn't be surprised if she had a few crisp Berries stuffed down her skimpy top. He slowly eased himself off her fallen form, though he'd be lying if he said he didn't mind being on top of her. He tossed her weapon on the floor beside her and simply walked out of the holding cell room, leaving her cage door wide open. Nami sat dumbfounded for a few moments before grabbing her staff and sprinting out of the room.

Sounds of whistling and cheering drew her up a flight of stairs and when she emerged she saw a cannon pointed straight at Luffy who sat in a cage. One of Buggy's crew members lit the fuse much to Nami's horror. Cursing under her breath she dashed over to the cannon and wondered how she could defuse it.

"What is she…Get her!" Buggy's confused cracking voice pierced through the cheers in a state of panic and dismay. Nami didn't have time for him though, she had to save that stupid kid considering he had saved her. Without even thinking about it, she grabbed the spark in between her hands and held on tight. The fire burned the palms of her hand and smoke erupted in between her fingers. A small yell of pain erupted from her. "GET HER!" Buggy's voice sliced the air once more, and Nami felt the presence of the crew about to attack her. She closed her eyes waiting for their swords to stab her in the back, but it never came.

"All of you guys just picking on one girl?" It was his voice; Roronoa Zoro's. Nami looked over her shoulder and saw the green haired swordsman holding back all of her potential attackers. Luffy cocked his head to the side confused by all that was happening around him. "Are you injured?" Zoro caught Nami's attention once again, and she stuttered back unsure of what really to say; she was so confused. "Are you injured?"

"Eh, no…" She let go of the fuse at it was now unlit and looked down at her hands. They were red and blistered. Clearly she needed to get some ointment on this soon or it would scar over and be even more painful. Zoro shoved the men and stared into the unbelievable face of Buggy the Clown.

"What are you _doing?"_ He stood staring at Zoro his face the same color as his nose. He was furious, that was one thing for sure.

"I thought about it, you know, our deal. And I determined…" He cast a sideways glance at Nami. "It just wasn't worth it." Buggy scoffed loudly.

"Wasn't worth it? Then die, along with that stupid kid and that bitch!"

"I'm not a stupid kid! I'm going to be King of the Pirates!" Finally Luffy spoke, and when he did everybody stopped. The boy's words caught Zoro's attention. This kid, King of the Pirates? Zoro sized him up and determined the boy looked too pathetic to even clean the swordsman's katanas. That's when Nami's face caught Zoro's attention. The corner of her mouth was curled up into a slight smile and for some reason it made Zoro rethink his initial feeling. Maybe the boy was stronger than he looked, but there was only one way to be sure.

"Nami, move." She scrambled out of his way as he got in front of the cannon and began to lift it up setting it so it would point right at Buggy. "Light it!" Nami grabbed a match from inside her bra and struck it on the ground setting it aflame. She lit the fuse and covered her ears muffling out the screams Buggy and his crew were emitting. The cannon launched the cannonball with a loud _BAM_ sending smoke and fire all over the deck. A strong pair of arms lifted Nami to her feet as she choked on the smoke.

"Get…Luffy!" Zoro heard her plea and turned to see the boy still sitting in the cage, a big grin on his face. Zoro ran and picked up the one ton cage slinging it over his shoulder. He followed Nami as she navigated them off of Buggy's ship and into the beat up town. Once they were several buildings away Zoro dropped the cage in exhaustion. Luffy didn't say much but continued to look at both Nami and Zoro in slight confusion. Nami slapped her hands on her knees double over as she coughed uncontrollably. A large hand suddenly rubbed her back. She stood and watched as Zoro's eyebrows were furrowed upwards in concern for her well being. "Why…Why did you let me free?" Zoro shrugged his shoulders and sat on the cobblestone ground. Nami's brown eyes continued to stare at the pirate hunter turned pirate as he fanned himself off.

Never in her entire life had she been so confused by a man's actions. First he locks her up, then he threatens her, then he strokes her face, and finally lets her go. To add to that, he saves her life and Luffy's allowing them to escape Buggy's clutches. Nami sat down as well in front of Luffy's cage, the three of them forming a small triangle. Luffy began to hum a goofy tune causing Nami to giggle and Zoro to shoot him an annoyed look.

"So," Zoro coughed brushing the dirt off in white shirt. He caught Nami's gaze before cocking his head to the side looking at the boy in the straw hat. "I hear you need a crew."

**Author's Notes: That's my take on how Zoro would have joined Luffy had he been Buggy's bodyguard. I read on One Piece wiki that originally he was supposed to be introduced as such to the storyline before Oda changed his mind. I kind of incorporated both Zoro being a pirate hunter and Buggy's bodyguard into one.**

**It is NamiXZoro but I didn't want to push it. First, they only met in this one for mere moments so they weren't going to be any making out or anything ridiculous. Second, I tried to point out that Zoro is always saving Nami and that it actually derives from an innate feeling that he must. Thirdly, I love One Piece so much so I hope you all enjoyed this!**

**Leave reviews and let me know what you all think! **

**Vessa Blackheart**


End file.
